


sing a song of love

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Missing Scene, One Shot, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Only a few moments ago her Diamond was here. Now it was thousands of years later, and her Diamond was gone.





	sing a song of love

Finally, finally, her head was cleared and her thoughts were her own, but there was still the ache, and someone she had never seen before told her, quietly, “Welcome back,” and so many questions flurried in her mind.

She had walked, unbidden but unafraid, to Pink Diamond’s room amid all the commotion. She had to see her Diamond. Her Diamond was waiting for her.

It was so vast and empty. She reached out, and grasped at nothing, and her hands shook as she grasped at her face, her clothes, her hair.

“It can’t be true,” her voice high and unknown, and she touched her face, her hand becoming wet with tears.

There were so many other gems, and the Diamonds with expressions that she had never known, and an explanation that Pink Diamond was gone, and she was never coming back.

They had only been separated just a few minutes ago, she had promised to be good in spite of this imperfection, but she was torn away and her Diamond was not here. Her legs wobbled and she fell to the floor, her entire body trembling. Her cries were soundless and felt as though they tore through her entire being.

“It’s all your fault,” and her hands went to claw at her imperfection, scraping downwards and aching against her fingers. The lines etched onto her face only made her fingers fall into the grooves and still she bore them against what took her Diamond away from her.

“Stop,” someone told her, firmly, and whoever it was took hold of her hands and she let her hands be pulled away.

She looked up and saw that stranger, holding her hands.

“I’m Steven,” the stranger said, softly, and then, “You didn’t deserve that.”

Her shoulders heaved and she coughed, and this Steven reached out to rub her shoulder.

“It isn’t fair.”

“It isn’t,” he replied, “I’m so sorry. But I want to make it better, for everyone. I want to make it better for you, too..”

She thought, wildly, that perhaps he could bring back her Diamond, but the truth reared its head and she was only left with grief and lost time. The tears began afresh, and she could feel her face contort with sorrow.

Steven reached out, and his arms wrapped around her and through the harried breathing and blurred vision she remembered that her Diamond used to do this, too. She had felt so loved then, and that familiar comfort began to blossom. She let out a sob and mimicked this comforting gesture.

“I miss her,” she managed.

“I know,” he replied, gently, and for the first time in a long while it felt that she was truly safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Earthbound Beginnings'/MOTHER 1's "Eight Melodies" because watching that episode I succeeded in the tagline "No crying until the end."


End file.
